Eyes
by EpicChocolate
Summary: He was tall and mysterious,always having the black-haired girl with fists hidden behind a glowing smile and the white-haired boy with passion frozen in his eyes near by. Tatsuki couldn't help but be entranced. RenTatsu


Eyes

Summary-He was tall and mysterious,always having the black-haired girl with fists hidden behind a glowing smile and the white-haired boy with passion frozen in his eyes near by. Tatsuki couldn't help but be entranced. RenTatsu

Pairing(s)-RenTatsu,Hinted HitsuKarin

* * *

><p>Name-Kaoru Hikaru<p>

Special Talents-Top drawer in art class

Please write here about the missing campers

They had this sort of aura around them. I guess it was decidedly _cold,ancient,_even _powerful._ Whenever they looked at you,you either felt like your mother was hugging you or were slowly suffocating. No one will ever say it out loud but most people are glad they're gone. No one likes being completely under their control.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki watched as three people walked off the bus,their keen eyes observing the surrounding area,and she couldn't help but keep on looking. They looked like gangsters almost but something in their eyes screamed sorrow and compassion.<p>

_"Hey,Toushiro,how long do we have until we have to go back?"_

_"About two months if something doesn't go wrong. Right,Abarai?"_

_"Why do you guys automatically look at me when you guys say the word wrong!"_

_"Because you were the biggest mistake Zabimaru ever made."_

Embarrassed,she looked away,the back of her neck burning as she talked to Orihime,trying her best to ignore the tingling feeling. Finally fed up,she turned around,her mouth open to yell but her voice died in her throat. The smallest one,the girl,was looking at her,her brows furrowed as in concentration,a frown playing on her lips. Tatsuki shivered unknowingly and the girl finally noticed her stare and smiled-a strange smile that just whispered 'I know more then you do!'. Tatsuki could only shiver and look away.

_'Karin,I sense something near her.'_

_'Interesting,isn't it?'_

* * *

><p>Name- Momo Hinamori<p>

Special Talents-Top cook in Culinary Class

Please write here about the missing students

I wasn't really close with them,only the one time when I gave them watermelon since they kept staring at mine like it was some revered object. They really are a nice bunch,Karin-chan especially. I really don't understand why people were always going on about how they were strange or were proficient in Devil magic. If you didn't get them mad,you were perfectly fine. I think they just much preferred to stay in the background.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki was used to the whispers of people as she marched up to the swim coach,looked the man dead in the eye,barely containing her laugh as he twitched slightly from her cool stare.<p>

"I want to join."she declared quietly,her voice only carrying to the coach. The older man sighed and looked down at his clipboard and immediately,Tatsuki knew there was one spot left.

"Listen girl,the cheerleading-"

"If I wanted to try out for the cheerleading squad,I would go to them first,but no,I want to try out for the swim team."she replied,barely keeping her anger in check. Some boy hollered,

"C'mon,Coach! Let her swim against Abarai! If she can beat him,let her on!"This was apparently an inside joke as they all broke down laughing,shoving each other playfully. The coach rolled his eyes and reluctantly nodded. Tatsuki watched as the tall redheaded boy she had seen on the first day of camp walk up and cockily grin at her.

"I'm Renji Abarai. I'll be your opponent."

Feeling everyone's stare on her back,she stretched and looked into the water,a disoriented reflection peering up at her. Tatsuki glanced over at Renji and found him quietly talking to the small girl from the first day.

"_Don't go too fast. You know the rules. Toushiro will have a cow if you break them."_

"_A cow? Are they rotting your brain that much from that creative writing course?"_

"_Shut up! Just be careful. We only have about one month and half left so don't screw this up."  
><em>

"_How come you guys are always reminding me when I'm your elder,therefor I am wiser."_

_"You're kidding,right?"_

"_...Yes."  
><em>

"_Whatever,just don't go too fast. I gotta go,I think the girl is getting impatient." _

The girl nodded and raced off,her ponytail swaying with every motion,heading up the hill and Tatsuki could make out a white-haired head waiting for her. Were they family? No,she had never seen any people look more different. Maybe family friends...Tatsuki shook her head,ridding herself of any thoughts and crouched,falling into swim position. A split second later,the coach blew the whistle, busting anyone's eardrum.

Tatsuki took a deep breath and leaped into the water,the coolness soothing her muscles. Energized, she began to swim more rapidly,unknowingly beating every other male's swim speed. Expect for one. By the time she returned,Renji was sitting peacefully on the shore,his eyes closed and his head tilted up towards the sun. Tatsuki paused,taking in the whole artistic matter of his 'posing'(Did he even realize he resembled most of the models Tatsuki insulted yet secretly liked?),before exploding.

"What the hell? How did he get here so fast?"she yelled,every man who had a shred of sense racing away. The coach smirked-he was pushing his luck-before patting Renji on the shoulder.

"Abarai here is the fastest swimmer I've ever seen! Sorry girl,you didn't beat him."he apologized gruffly and began to walk away before a voice stopped him.

"C'mon Coach,she actually made me try which is more then I can say for the rest of team."Renji said, keeping his eyes closed. Tatsuki detected an accent in there somewhere but as quickly as it had shown, it had disappeared.

_'Weird. For a second there,it sounded like one of those old country ones.'_she shook her head.'_Thats it. No more watching movies with Orihime.'_

Apparently,to the coach,Renji's words were a message from God and he yelled over his shoulder,

"Girl,you're on the team."

"Hey,thanks."she had called after Renji as he got up and started to walk away. Grinning,he looked over his shoulder.

"Can't say I did much. Just convinced the coach. You are better then half of the people on the team." he started to walk and Tatsuki turned to leave but froze as she saw two people standing next to him, staring at her curiously.

* * *

><p>Name-Orihime Inoue<p>

Special Talent-Top medic

Please write here about the missing campers.

They were as different as people could be but they truly did care about each other. Some people had attempted to hassle Kurosaki-chan and before she could beat them into the ground-which she had demonstarted before- Hitsugaya-kun and Abarai-kun had already handled them. But there was one word to describe them all-prideful.

* * *

><p>Toushiro raised an eyebrow as Renji and Karin walked into the meadow,arguing loudly.<p>

"Renji,you swam too fast! And don't you dare deny it! You wiped all of their memories! Except the girl's!"she ranted,waving her hands in front of her chest to emphasize her point. Renji scowled.

"I wiped her memory! I'm near positive! I have no idea why she's asking me who Zabimaru was!"he tried to explain but only served to make her even more angrier.

"Positive? She saw Zabimaru? You actually used him? Idiot! You didn't even have to use him to out-swim them! By yourself,you can leave them in the dust!"

"I was tired! Be-"

"Enough!"Toushiro's low voice cut through their loud argument and without their permission,they froze,bodies stiff. "What the hell did you do,Abarai?"he questioned,turning his icy glare on the red-head.

"Weeeeeeeeeell,"he dragged out but Karin quickly butted in.

"The idiot used Zabimaru to win a race he could of won by himself."she said matter of factly,glaring at Renji who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Jeez,when you put it that way,it sounds like I committed mass treason."he muttered to which Toushiro shot him a glare.

"In a way you did! Kuchiki is going to be so pissed when he finds out."he murmured the last part but his two partners heard him and,despite the serious air,burst out laughing.

"C-calm down T-Toushiro! Bya-kun won't do anything!"she managed to stutter out,her laughing and gasping for air cutting in on her ability to talk and,seeing the look of disgust on Toushiro's face when Karin called Byakuya her affectionate nickname,Renji doubled over,his face rivaling his hair.

"How exactly did she see him?"Toushiro asked,a tick mark on his forehead. Renji and Karin immediately straightened out and Karin looked expectantly at Renji. He sighed.

"During lunch,when you went out to investigate the jump in energy,Tatsuki came over to our table and asked who were the people standing next to me. Karin did the normal thing and fell out of her seat and when Tatsuki turned to help her,she froze and stared at Karin like she was the Devil's Spawn-which she totally is by the way,"Renji paused in his tale to yelp in pain and Karin punched him in the shoulder. "Then,Tatsuki looked ready to scream but then Amaterasu knocked her out."Now it was Karin's turn to look sheepish as Toushiro turned his glare on her.

"You knocked her out?"he asked,incredulous. She whistled slightly.

"Totally not my fault! You know how hard is to keep control on Amaterasu and when she sensed danger,she sent Tatsuki sprawling! But,I would like it to be known that Tatsuki seeing Zabimaru was the catalyst of all this."she declared,smirking as Renji gaped. Toushiro sighed and massaged his forehead,muttering various obscenities and complaints on why he had to get assigned to this group.

"Do we have leave?"Karin asked nervously. Renji snorted.

"Why? Don't want to leave your creative writing course?"he mocked and was met by a kick to the jaw.

"Shut up! Besides,you've grown rather attached to Tatsuki,don't think I haven't noticed all the times you stayed after practice to screw around with her."

"Stop talking about her like she's a whore!"Karin's mock serious face split into a genuine grin and she jumped up slightly to ruffle Renji's hair.

"Aww,look at that Toushiro! Our little Ren-chan _cringes _at the idea of his Tatsuki being a whore!"she cooed and Renji blushed heavily when,abruptly, they all froze,their eyes glowing ethereal red. With a grunt of effort,they broke free for a second and glanced at Toushiro,waiting for orders. He nodded once before the red glow returned. Karin licked her lips before jumping up to a branch,smirking down at the two males.

"Hey,Hyourinmaru,Zabimaru! Long time no see!"she greeted,leaning forward slightly. Toushiro looked at her lazily before turning to walk away.

"Come on."he said,causing the other two to shiver from the sudden chill that had filled the meadow. Renji pouted before plopping down.

"Hell no! I'm staying here!"he protested. Karin laughed as she jumped down to land next to him, positively glowing.

"Jeez,Hebi,calm down."she smiled,patting his head. Toushiro sighed,obviously not in the mood to argue.

"Stay here,Zabimaru. Amaterasu,lets go."he said firmly and Karin brought her hand up in a mock salute.

"Yes,sir!"the two started to walk and then broke into a run,blurring as they raced towards somewhere unknown. Renji glanced towards the foliage,a smile playing on his lips.

"You can come out now,Tatsuki."he said softly and trembling,she stepped out.

"What the hell are you,Renji?"she asked,her voice quiet yet steely. Renji's smile grew.

"I'm not Renji,my name is Zabimaru. But tell me,do you believe in Hell?"

* * *

><p>Name-Jinta Hanakari<p>

Skill-Captain of the baseball team

Please write about the missing campers here

There's not much to say about them,other then cocky and having the habit of disappearing at the queerest times.

* * *

><p>He wasn't human nor were Karin and Toushiro.<p>

_People say Hell is the worst place in the world. Is it? How do you control Hell? Does the Devil do it by himself? No,he doesn't. Without us,Hell would overrun the living world.  
><em>

They were once alive,as carefree as the next person,but they were condemned to be under the control of Demons because of something they couldn't control.

_Don't look at me like I'm a monster. I'm not judging you by what humans have done. Why should you judge me by what my kind has done? _

They were killed,murdered by demons out of control and because of that,they were condemned to merge with the one who killed them-only to serve as a container.

_The only reason I couldn't wipe away your memory Tatsuki...is because your life is already planned out. You are destined to become on of us. When you die,you'll be one with the demon who killed you._

* * *

><p>Name-Uryu Ishida<p>

Skill-Archery Teacher

Please write about the missing students here

I'm near positive that everyone else had cleared the air about them,telling the policemen everything they need to know and everyone has hinted at this but no one was brave enough to say it aloud. Are you people positive they got kidnapped or killed by some random wild animal? The weeks leading up to their disappearance,they got happier,relieved. I don't know if the police now in days are stupid or something but to me,it seems they ran away.

* * *

><p>"Hey,Tatsuki. Wake up."Renji said softly as he shook her shoulder and jumping back as her fist flew out,nearly making contact with his jaw.<p>

"Renji? What the hell are you doing here?"she asked,her voice equally soft. Grinning,Renji rubbed the back of his head but Tatsuki could see pain in his hazel eyes.

"I have to go back to,y'know,Hell."Tatsuki felt the customary shiver when Renji uttered the word 'Hell', feeling the primitive sense of fear that had long since been suppressed.

"So you're leaving?"she asked,her eyes darting up to meet his,watching as he shrugged,his expression of nonchalantance.

"I'll see you eventually when you die. Go back to sleep."Tatsuki snorted,a strange sound in the serious atmosphere.

"You really expect me to go back to sleep. I'm going to stay up,just leave."she smirked,trying to get rid of the serious mood in the cabin. "Maybe now,I can be the best on the swim team."Renji saluted her as he left.

"Good luck with that. See you."

"...See you,Renji."

* * *

><p>Karakura Town News<p>

TEEN FOUND MURDERED IN HER HOME

Tatsuki Arisawa was discovered in the early hours of the morning by her mother,Hikari Arisawa who would not comment to this newspaper. Sheriff Fugaku Uchiha has released these details to the public.

"Arisawa was found in the living room,a large wound in her abdomen. Various bruises dotted her arms showing she put up a fight to the intruder and the room was in disarray telling us that it wasn't a simple struggle but a massive fight."

The small town of Karakura is in shock with the brutal killing of Tatsuki Arisawa with the director of her camp saying,"It really is a tragedy. She was such a bright girl,always having a smile on her face."

A mere two years ago,at the same camp Arisawa attended,three campers disappeared ; Toushiro Hitsugaya, Karin Kurosaki,and Renji Abarai. It is too early in the investigation to tell if the disappearances and murder are connected.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki stared at the smirking red-head in front of her and if she leaned to the side,she could make out his two teammates bickering and flirting at the same time-a feat she can once deemed as impossible.<p>

"Um,excuse me? Do I know you?"she asked,trying her best to use the most polite tone she could muster,and the man merely smirked and leaned over,poking her forehead.

"Yup. Renji Abarai,nice to meet you...again."

* * *

><p>AN-ZOMG! FINALLY DONE! -Does a happy dance-. That only took -glances at clock- two days...Well I _was _procrastinating. Psh,details. I really don't like how this ended up P: I don't even think it counts as romance since they didn't kiss or anything but whatever! I'm leaving it like this,dammit! And DON'T ask for a sequel or to extend this into a story since I'm a pushover and I'll probably end up listening and I'll dig a hole I can't climb out of...And if I didn't explain the whole demon thing good enough,send me a PM or leave a review and I'll explain it the best I can. Thanks for Reading-EpicChocolate


End file.
